Ipad Charger
by Icestepperz
Summary: All Ratio wanted to do was charge his Ipad and get back to work. But with Birthday around, even that can be a hard and somewhat pleasureful task. Birthday x Ratio/BirthRate oneshot. Nothing too descriptive.


Hello!~ This is my first Hamatora fanfic. This is gonna be a Ratio x Birthday one since I absolutely love these two.

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Ahh, I'm super bored..." Birthday cried as he layed back on the cafe's wooden chair.

"The jobs haven't been rolling in lately, and when they do, Nice and Murasaki are usually the ones to take them." Koneko said as she scrubbed the glass cups until they seamlessly shined.

"Honestly, they should leave something for us. To keep us occupied or something." Birthday sighed as he munched on his hamburger.

"Occupied? Please. I'm already busy enough dealing with you, Birthday." Ratio looked up from his Ipad to meet the discontent gaze of the blond, who quickly withdrew at contact.

"A-Anyways..."

After a brief and awkward silence hovered around the cafe, the phone rang in happy tune that resounded across the quiet room.

"Hai! This is Cafe Nowhere, how can we help you?" Koneko cheerfully sung to the client. "Mhmm. Yes, uh huh. Of course, no problem!~ Bye."

"Heh? What was that about? A job waiting to be completed by us?" Birthday literally jumped out of his seat.

Koneko nodded. "She specifically requested for you two. It seems you have helped her in the past, so she wanted to have you two again."

_"Great. Just what I needed." _Ratio sarcastically sighed as he packed his stuff and prepared to leave. He glanced at his Ipad. "Tsk. 20 percent left. Birthday, stop playing Flappy Bird on my Ipad!"

"Why do you sound so bummed out, Ratio-chan?" Birthday giggled.

Ratio shoved him aside. "I have stuff to get done regarding my clients. I have plenty to get done. Now I'm stuck with a job."

"Aww, that sucks then! Don't worry, this job will be fun, I promise!~" Birthday danced around as he smiled. He loved seeing that grim expression on his Ratio, just because of how satisfying it was to see the man act when he wasn't in the mood.

"Hurry up, the faster we get this job done, the faster I can get back to work." He sighed as they walked out of Cafe Nowhere.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Hanamiya. Why have you requested our help once again?" Ratio politely said as he glanced at the women who appeared to be in late 30's. "I assume it's trouble wtith your pesky husband?"

"Of course. You know it. I'm afraid he may be getting himself into someone else's dangerous business with that woman." Mrs. Hanamiya sorrowfully nodded. "Of course I'm upset that he may be cheating, but I'm more concerned with his safety."

"Wow, talk about a trooper. I still can't believe you're sticking with him. Just leave him already man! Don't concern your wellbeing over his!" Birthday exclaimed.

"Birthday. That is how most women react when they found out _you're_ flinging it with five other ladies around the area." Ratio said in disgust. "Why do you understand _now?"_

"Not true! You haven't left me yet, Ratio-chan!~"

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a woman? Rude. And don't call me Ratio-chan. I believe I'm superior." Ratio said with a sense of dignity.

"..._Not when it comes to business in bed_." Ratio whispered with a smirk across his face.

And he got hit. Hard. With Ratio's brass knuckles.

"Anyways. Please excuse for our indecent behaviour, Mrs. Hanamiya. Please continue with your story." He said as he saw Birthday poke the bulging "goose egg" and wince in pain.

She smiled. "All I request is that you keep a keen eye on him until 7:00. Then come back to me and report what you saw. He said he would heading to a restaurant at around 4:00 with a couple of friends. If you see anything suspicious, knock them out. Is that too much?"

"Not at all. You called us for a job, and we will get it done."

"Hey, hey. How much are you gonna pay for this?" Birthday said just before getting up and leaving.

"Birthda-"

"Does 500,000 yen sound good?"

Birthday smiled. "Perfect!"

"Well, have a good day, Mrs. Hanamiya. We will surely come back with the data." Ratio bowed as he walked out with Birthday. The two walked back to Ratio's black car.

"Birthday." Ratio said with a bit of anger as he placed himself in the driver's seat.

"Huh? What is it, _darling?_" Birthday glanced as he pulled a drumstick from the compartment.

"Why must you say such unnecessary stuff when we are at a client's house?"

"Huh? I was just saying what came to mind. Like, she should totally dump that guy already. Sheesh." Birthday tried to say, pretending to be clueless to the other man's anger. He knew it didn't work.

"Not tha- Nevermind. Anyways. So we just have to camp this guy out?" Ratio said, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, we'll camp in the brushes until his lane pushes. Then we gank hardcore!" Birthday cheered, trying to make a League of Legends reference.

Ratio glanced at the time glowing a bright blue. "It's 3:00. We might as well wait in the parking lot of the restaurant now." He pulled the car into reverse as the car slowly backed out of the driveway and glided onto the black road.

As they hit a red light, Ratio broke the weird silence floating around the car. "Birthday, check my Ipad." Reluctant, he pulled the large tablet from Ratio's bag and turned it on. "10 percent." Just as he about to unlock it to play another round of Flappy Bird, he heard Ratio release an irritated hiss, clearly telling him not to make another move.

Once they reached the parking lot, Ratio placed his hand into the bag and pulled out the white charger. Then he went into Ratio's pants and pulled the tazer which activated his Minimum (I mean the actual tazer, not the...).

"Hey. First of all, tell a man when you're about to go into his pants. Second, you're an idiot. Do you see an outlet anywhere?" Birthday said as he saw his flushed face in the side mirror.

"Yeah, I do see one." Ratio quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and forced the tazer into Birthday's mouth.

"Bite." He commanded.

Surprised, a faint "Make me" slipped from in between the smirk on Birthday's face.

Ratio pinned Birthday onto the leather chair. He let out a deep groan as his azure eye stared into Birthday's eyes. _"Bite."_ He groaned again. Birthday stared at the man on top of him and began to see what truly made Ratio so... _attractive._ He felt his entire body spark with warmth and energy at the sight of this forceful side of his Ratio. He could feel his face turn absolutely red as he tried to focus on not giving in.

_"Bite. Now."_

Finally, he couldn't fight against this guy anymore. He slowly gave in as he bit the tips of the tazer, sending shocks flying around the car.

"Thank you." Ratio said as he retreated back into his seat and plugged the Ipad charger into his almost depleted Ipad, then stuffed the plug into Birthday's pocket, which was fully charged with electricity. He smiled in satisfaction as the letters "charging" appeared on the screen.

"I-I can't believe you..." Birthday said as he looked outside, trying to hide his red face from Ratio, who didn't even bother to look at the blond beside him since he was so preoccupied with his Ipad at the moment.

Birthday couldn't get Ratio's face out of his mind. Just thinking about what had happened a few seconds ago made Birthday feel so turned on. Just imagining Ratio's narrowed blue eyes and his deep groan focused on you, melting into a hot mess was certainly an option. He never noticed how handsome his partner was until now. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Ratio again. He wanted to hear his seductive voice ring in his ears. He wanted to be lost in him. But he wasn't sure is Ratio was craving the same thing.

Sure enough, Ratio has no interest right now. He was still busy doing work on the charging Ipad. His eyes were not on Birthday, but on the bright screen displaying streams of data. The suttle tap-tap and undivided attention made it certain that the desperate Birthday was not on his mind. That was going to change. Right now.

Birthday grabbed the charger and ripped it out of his pocket, shocking Ratio when a blinking "Low Battery" appeared on his screen. "H-Hey. It was working fine. Plug it back i-"

Birthday got on top of Ratio and began to seductively pull on Ratio's azure tie.

_"You know,your Ipad charger isn't the only thing I want plugged into me right now, Ratio..."_

Ratio looked up, expecting to see that stupid grin on Birthday's face. An exasperated "Huh?" escaped Ratio's lips as he saw the flushed Birthday smirking as he felt Birthday's hands begin to explore the surprised doctor.

"B-Birthday. What are you talking ab-"

Suddenly, Birthday tugged on the tie, ripping Ratio off the seat and into Birthday's anticipating mouth. The opened mouth kiss certainly did leave that lingering impression on Ratio, but something about it was off. Birthday never acted like this before. The passionate kiss left both of them wanting more. As they seperated to catch their breath, Ratio managed to get the blond's attention.

"H-Hey..." He panted. 'W-What's with the sudden change?" He smirked to see Birthday red after realizing what he had just done out of instinct.

"O-Oh, um..." Birthday studdered as Ratio's eyes were right on him. He felt warm.

"...I didn't say stop." Ratio said before wrapping his hand around Birthday's neck and pulling him in for another hot kiss, but this time with more intense passion. The two squirmed as faint groans and moans escaped their lips. Rubbing against each other made each other feel their "Minimums (or should I call them Maximums in this situation?)" begin to "Activate".

"S-Shit. Out of all places to feel like this, why my car?" Ratio cursed as he panted for air within the small space.

"H-Heh. I guess we could improvise..." Birthday said before hastily undoing Ratio's bothersome tie, revealing Ratio's finely defined chest. Birthday gasped in pleasure. At the same time, Ratio was busy trying to get rid of Birthday's bothersome pants.

After seperating from another breathless kiss, Ratio said,

"Y-You are going to regret making me tops, Birthday."

"L-Let's see about that, Ratio-chan..." Birthday smiled before letting Ratio take total control of his body.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Koneko scolded them as they didn't meet her direct gaze. "You guys slacked off and failed the job!" Do you know what impression you have left on us?!"

"For the fifth time, we said sorry..." Birthday shamefully cried. "We got lost i-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Koneko yelled. "I can't believe this. I won't be giving you guys a job until you learn your lesson."

Ratio yawned as he stretched his stiff arms, which were stuck in quite an uncomfortable position from earlier.

"Heh, I don't regret a single thing." Birthday smiled. "How about you?"

"S-Shut up. Because of you, my Ipad died."

"Well then. You could always charge it again anytime right? All you gotta do is plug it in and turn it on~" Birthday smirked in satisfaction at the blushing Ratio.

"Please shut up now..."


End file.
